


Shut Up, Dork

by Sharkyofthesea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boyfriends, Byeler - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, Short, and mike too, byler, don't actually know what a drabble is so this might not actually be a drabble, fight me, i dragged will's bowlcut yet again, i wrote this at 1 am, like really mild, rated teen for cursing, so who knows about the quality, surprise surprise, they insult each other but it's playful, they're so in love, will is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkyofthesea/pseuds/Sharkyofthesea
Summary: Mike calls himself ugly and Will isn't going to let him get away with it.





	Shut Up, Dork

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am so,,,
> 
> just enjoy, I guess.

It was just another lazy day of sitting in Will’s room when Mike sat up and declared, “Why did God have to make me so fucking ugly?”

Will let out a breathy laugh.

“Mike? What are you talking about?”

Mike slouched over and turned away.

“You know what I mean.”

“Um no,  _ Michael _ , I don’t.”

Mike turned to face the other boy, clearly embarrassed.

“You know,” he gestured to his face, “ _ this. _ ”

“Well, all I see is the face of my amazing boyfriend.”

“The  _ ugly  _ face, you mean.”

Will frowned and locked his eyes with Mike’s.

“Mike, nothing about you is ugly.”

Mike’s line of sight drifted past Will’s ear. He sighed.

“I mean, it’s just really hard to believe you when I just genuinely hate the way I look.”

Will was starting to get pissed off. How could a boy as angelic as Mike even possibly think he’s the slightest bit ugly?

“Hey, Mike?”

“What?”

“Fuck you.”

Mike reeled back, anger clearly not being the reaction he expected.

“Excuse me?”   
“Fuck you for even thinking that you’re the slightest bit not perfect. You’re literally the most beautiful boy, no,  _ person _ I’ve ever seen in my entire life. So the fact that you think you’re ugly is so wrong I’m genuinely getting mad at you.”

Mike was silent but then burst into loud, boisterous laughter.

“Oh Will, what did I do to deserve you, you big idiot.”

“Whatever I did to deserve you, I assume.”

Will leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mike’s.

“I never told you this, but I’m actually allergic to ugly people so I wouldn’t be able to kiss you if you were.”

Mike shoved him playfully.

“Shut up, dork.”

Will kissed the tip of Mike’s nose.

“If anyone’s ugly, it’s me. Remember that bowl cut?”

Mike laughed again, the sound of it soothing Will’s dying anger.

“You’re super not ugly though, Will.”

Will smiled.

“Well, in any case, this campaign isn’t going to write itself.”

Mike smiled back and gazed at Will.

“I love you, you know.”

“I love you too, Mike.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, whatever this is.
> 
> This is my first Byler fic so leave a comment, kudo, whatever if you liked it!


End file.
